Can't Shut Down
by awehouse
Summary: Older versions of the current animatronics are haunting the current generation of animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

**So This Is My Second Fan Fiction. I Hope You Like It :3 . Also All Characters Belong To Scott Cawthon. I don't own any Ocs . The two Ocs belong to officially_golden_freddy and the_marionette_fnaf from instagram! the_marionette_fnaf is deleted tho :( but go follow officially_golden_freddy!**

It was another day of hard work as Freddy and the gang left the show stage to wander around and kill any night guards whom they thought were endoskeletons. Their AI or artificial intelligence were not so advanced so they did not have an understanding of human life. However, there were a few certain animatronics that did have an advanced AI. So advanced that they could think for themselves and soon began to wander off script. Unfortunately for the owner, he had to scrap them as they were too smart and he feared that they might harm his loyal customers and he himself.

In the recent years, things have changed. The older batch were replaced by softer, cuddlier models of other animal species and the restaurant's reputation rocketed through the sky. However, some things were not meant to be shut down...

12:00 am

"**I'm sooo tired" **a robotic chicken complained

"**EWWWW!Those children got pizza stains on me!" **an animatronic bunny said

"**Count yerselves lucky, lads. Them children kept hittin' me with them plastic cutlasses!" **a worn out fox yet complained

"**Quiet down please! I can bear-ly concentrate (get my pun?) !" **a bear said.

They were dubbed Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy. They performed for the children in the day but in the night, killed any human being by stuffing them in a suit full of cross-wires and mechanisms. They were also programmed in the code NOT to go into the storage room. It was rumored between the four of them that a mysterious animatronic lies there, awaiting someone to reactivate it. Before we continue the story, I need to tell you that animatronic's AI increases over time. Anyways, one fateful night, the animatronic's AI was at the peak, so they decided to look in the storage room to look for extra parts as the ones in the backstage were not there anymore. A creaking sound was all that was heard when they opened that door. Slowly illuminating the room with their in-built flashlights, they saw a pair of yellow eyes and a red irisis staring back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Might Be A Short Fanfic :P But Nvm That :D Its The Story That Counts :D Speaking Of Which, Here's the Next Chapter :)**

* * *

><p>From the shadows, out came a very broken down animatronic moose and a de-faced cat with a visible rotting girl's skull in it. The brown moose was, if even possible, more run-down than foxy was before his restoration(that happens in my time line) and had half of his face missing with his bare endoskeleton visable while the cat animatronic although had no face but her yellow and green costume was merely dusty and old, de-colouring due to the time left in the storage room.<p>

"_**S-s-so-o...yo-your our rep-p-placement?**_" The moose asked in anger and jealousy.

"**Yeah. Why do you ask?"** Chica replied unknowing of their danger.

The moose nodded to the cat and she started tackling Chica, punching her rapidly in her face, almost ruining her image. The moose attempted head-butting Freddy with it's sharpened horns. Freddy saw his attack and swiftly move out of the moose's path, letting him crash into the nearby wall, powering him down for a while. Chica was having trouble facing the disfigured cat(get my pun again? face-ing?!) as bonnie tried to hold the cat back so that Chica could stand up. It was only until foxy helped then were they able to get the cat off her. As Freddy came face to face (again with the puns :P) with the cat.

"**Who are you two? What do you want with us?" **Freddy questioned the cat with a tone of authority.

The cat tried its best to force out at least a sound. But couldn't as she had lost her voice box. As Bonnie saw the moose attempting to attack Freddy while his back was turned, he let go of the cat and pushed Freddy from harm, almost making the moose tear his suit.

"**Ehh... Bonnie lad! I...might need...some help 'ere" **Foxy said as he could not hold the cat back himself. As Chica and Bonnie immobilized them with a secret code, Freddy again asked "**Who are you and what do you want with us?".**

"_**We were the original mascots of the Pizza Parlor Pizzaria before it was renovated to this trash dump. Our AI has 'gone too high' as the manager said. So he betrayed us and dumped us in the storage room and replaced us with you guys! Cathy here lost her face to a child while in a performance and she was scrapped too. I am Twisted. The guy Who Got REPLACED BY A COUPLE OF ROBOTS WITHOUT ANY INTELLEGENCE!"**_

While saying this, Twisted broke free of the coding and charged at Bonnie who got pushed all the way down the west hallway. Bonnie managed to push Twisted back and escape. As Twisted ran down the hallway, Freddy prepared to punch Twisted in the face, but was stopped when Cathy punched him on the back of his head. He soon blacked out...

"**Ugghh...wha-?"**

"**Freddy!"**

"**You're awake lad!"**

"**Thank godness!"**

"**Those filthy landlubbers! They locked us up wit' the secret code of ye'"**

"**Guys! Calm Down! I installed them so I should be able to deactivate them."**

30 mins later...

"**Ay! Thank ye Bonnie lad!"**

"**Ya! Thanks Bonnie"**

"**No problem guys! All part of a days work!"**

"**Now, LET'S GO KICK SOME ROBOT BUTT!"**

"**YEAH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Who In The Last Few Dialog? Let's Continue Next Time...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been posting stories cos I don't post on weekends :P SO GET USED TO IT!**

From their time mechanism installed, they could tell the time without the aid of a human clock. So...

1:00 am

"**Guys. So here's the plan. Foxy, you and me take on Twisted while Chica, you lead Cathy into the kitchen and distract her for a while. Bonnie, you get the power. The older animatronics don't have night vision but their eyes do glow though! So be careful!" **Freddy explained the plan to them in the storage room.

As everyone agreed, Bonnie raced to the generator room, almost getting caught by Cathy while foxy waited in his cove to scout around. As the power went out, the gang could hear Twisted complaining about how low the company budget was. Foxy sneaked around quietly while scouting for Twisted, finding him in the dining room. Suddenly, Cathy, who was outside the kitchen, heard some pots and pans clanging from the inside. Curious, she went to check it out, only to be restrained by a yellow chicken. As foxy found Twisted, so did Freddy. They pounced on him and arm-locked him.

"**Let. Go. Of. Me!"**

Freddy Properly shut him down and Foxy raced to the kitchen where Chica and Bonnie were guarding Cathy. Freddy soon arrived and shut her down too. After putting both models into the storage room, Chica left a note to tell the manager to scrap the animatronics.

The next morning, the manager found the paper, but threw it away, disregarding it. So you see, some animatronics were never ment to shut down...

**As you can probably tell, theres gonna be a sequel but WHEN!? sorry this story was so short but its my first completed fanfic XD see u guys soon!**


End file.
